bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank period: Learning to Let Go
This article, , is a side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set two years following the Prologue, and immediately following Blank period: Moving Forward. This chapter serves as an epilogue to a four-part arc that followed Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka as the main characters. ---- Sometimes the hardest thing of all for a teacher was learning to let their students go. These thoughts where at the forefront of Kenji's mind as he stood before Ace, Kichō and Momoko. Flanking him as usual was Van. All three had opted to pursue their dreams and ambitions outside the 9th Division and had accepted positions with other Divisions in the Gotei 13. He was proud -- there was no denying that -- but he felt a strong sense of sadness as well. Van too it seemed for he was wiping at his eyes whilst attempting to disguise the motion. He had already said his piece: it consisted of "Good. You're all finally out of my hair". Kenji approached the first in line: Ace. Ace stood with a confident expression and an air of reliability: he was bound for the 11th Division where he would serve as the 8th Seated officer under Captain and current holder of the Kenpachi title Yoshirou Yamakage. To say he was excited about the move would be an understatement. Whilst it was true that he developed a wide range of skills over the last two years, Ace's skill had always laid in Zanjutsu. There was also the fact he had been touted for the 11th Division before Hisagi had him put on the fast-track and recruited him into the 9th. "Ace-" and Kenji shook his pupils extended hand and flashed him a mischievous grin, "-you've been a pain in my ass for nearly three years now, and I'm delighted that your moving on. I half feared you'd stay forever!" "You where only worried I'd eventually outshine you and steal away that white coat of yours." The white coat in question was, of course, the mandatory additive of the elite Commando Unit that comprised the Lieutenant, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th Seated officers of the 9th Division. As the 3rd Seated officer Kenji was counted amongst the members of this unit. The coat looked strikingly similar to those worn by Captains in the Gotei 13 but was overall much more form-fitting, whilst possessing the kanji for "Hisagi 9th Division" emblazoned on the back between the shoulder blades. Kenji half suspected that Hisagi revived the unit just so he could have an excuse to wear something similar to a Captain's haori. Kenji grinned in response. "And if I ever hear you calling me 'Sir' or 'Sensei' after this, I'll kick you in the testicles." "Aye, boss." Ace answered smartly. "Anything you say, boss." Kenji, with a twitching eye, moved onto Momoko and took her hands in his. "Heh, where should I start? Kid, when you first joined the 9th Division and Lieutenant Hisagi gave me the massive honour of being your teacher-" his tone dripped with sarcasm "-I half wanted to choke the man. You barely spoke to anyone unless it was from behind a D&D GM screen." Momoko had understandably accepted a position with the 4th Division where she would serve as their new 7th Seated officer and leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team. Given her marks in Kidō at the academy it was always assumed that she would join the Kidō Corps, and failing that it was assumed that it would be the 4th Division. The rumours surrounding Kidō Corp involvement in the incident surrounding the murder of Captain Kuchiki had put a serious spanner in her future plans, but Kenji -- especially his position in the Shinigami Kidō Association -- had swayed her towards the 9th Division. Instead of trading playful jibes with the man Momoko instead threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything." She whispered in his ear. "Anytime, kiddo. If you need anything then you know where to find me." The last standing before him was Kichō. She was Mikado's sister but the two couldn't be anymore different. Kichō was confrontational and confident; if anything she was more alike to Ace than Mikado, so when she joined up with the 2nd Division and by extension the Onmitsukidō -- which required a degree of finesse -- Kenji had found his mouth gaping open (Mikado was the one to comically close it). She had been taken on as their new 7th Seated officer. "... I'm not gonna give you the same bluster I gave the others." He said quietly. "I don't think I'd survive the reprisal if I did, so in the interest of self preservation I'll simply say good luck." She only smiled in response. "But I will say this: the Onmitsukidō is dangerous... so watch your back, eh? If you need advice then Van's the man to ask." "I will... Sir." And when she said it Ace nearly burst out laughing. "Raaaagh! Can it with the titles!" And so it transpired that Kenji's group of four students shrank to only one: Mikado. The other three departed at Van's insistence, which left Kenji standing watching their backs. Pride was the prevailing feeling but he had to admit that he would miss them something fierce. They admitted that they'd still swing by Kei's bar in their off-duty hours to catch-up but Kenji couldn't help but admit that their relationship had changed. "... You're taking this badly, aren't you." It wasn't a question and he hated that she was right. "Was I that easy to see through?" He asked her. "This is between us Mika... but you kids saved me. When those assassins attacked I lost my mentor, one of my rivals, and more than a few good friends as well. I also got my ass handed to me and those friends who didn't die didn't walk away without scars of their own. I was prepared to chase those assassins down and burn myself up in my own rage but suddenly I had these four kids foisted on me, who where green as grass. And they where looking to me for guidance and advice. So I set my vengeance aside... and in time I realised that I was actually happy." She patted him on the shoulder and looked up at him with a smile. "... Come on. Lieutenant Hisagi gave you the day off, didn't he? Let's hit Kei's and get ourselves a drink." "Aren't you on duty?" He asked. "Only with Seireitei News stuff which I can breeze through tomorrow morning. Besides, didn't you order me to the bar? It would be remiss of me to disobey my superior's order." "Lead on, Mika." Maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. In fact maybe things where just getting better. End.